


Just this Once

by opheliamj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is going on and Snape is headmaster. Luna has been having detention every week and beginning to feel awful that's to the bullying from the Carrows. Ginny can't help it, she does what she can to help and protect her friend. Even if its just for one night. Takes place before Luna gets captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just this Once

It was late, and Ginny knew she spent too much time in the library. She was cramming for the end of term, but with Hermione gone, and with Snape Headmaster, classes were harder than ever. She was lucky she didn’t miss curfew. She was almost to her Common Room when she saw Luna.  
Ginny couldn’t help it, seeing Luna made her blush. Even though it was 9:30 pm her socks were still to the knee, and her uniform looked perfect. Unlike Ginny who had everything un tucked, and looked like she hadn’t brushed her hair that day.  
“Hi Ginny,” she said getting close.  
“Luna, how are you?” Ginny leaned against the wall next to Luna.  
“I’m okay.” She smiled. “I’ve had detention every day since I got back.”  
“I know,” Ginny blushed more. “I heard.” She sighed. She watched Luna looking around, worried. Ginny grabbed her bruised hand and Luna jumped looking at her. “I’m worried about you.”  
“I’m okay, really.” She said seriously. Ginny had never heard Luna speak with such a serious tone.  
“I know you’re a really strong girl. But that doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” Ginny said taking Luna’s other hand. Their eyes locked tight, not realizing how close they were standing.  
The bell sounded for curfew, and Ginny almost screamed.  
“I have to go.” Luna smiled at her.  
“Luna-“  
“It’s late Ginny…” She turned to walk off taking a few steps before their hands parted at their fingertips. Luna stopped turning to look at Ginny.  
“Will you meet me tomorrow?” Luna asked, and in a second Ginny was at her side, arms around Luna’s waist, and face in her neck, just hugging.  
“Anytime, you tell me.”  
“After dinner, by the lake.” Luna said, breathless. She hugged Ginny back, leaning down to kiss her forehead before running off to the Ravenclaw common room. 

Ginny didn’t sleep a wink that night. When Neville found her in the Common Room that morning she could he was worried about her.  
“Couldn’t sleep again, huh?” he asked her.  
“What? Oh, yeah.” She shrugged  
“Don’t worry, Ginny.” He said, looking at her “Ron is fine, I know it.” She looked up at her friend. She felt guilty for only thinking of herself at a time like this. She felt so deeply for Luna, she has for a long time. But she knew Harry and her friends needed her now.  
“How do you know that?” She couldn’t help herself.  
“Because Ginny, he’s with Harry Potter.” He said, smiling at her. He left her there going off to the Great Hall. He stayed behind gathering her things. He barely made it through all her classes, sleeping almost all the way through.  
Ginny didn’t even bother to stay for dinner, because she knew she couldn’t eat. She just grabbed a roll, and went off to change. She put on one of her House shirts, and ran off. It only took her around 15 minutes to run all the way to the lake. She found a quiet spot off near the shore to sit, and wait for Luna.  
Ginny could see her walking in the fog. She stood up to greet her. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, but it hid her blushing. Ginny didn’t know why she was so nervous.  
“I don’t have much time.” Luna said, standing close.  
“I know,” Ginny said. “Sit with me, just a minute.” Ginny took Luna’s soft hand, guiding her. They sat for a while. Their legs touching at the knee, fingers locked, watching the lake together.  
Luna rested her head on Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny could smell her hair.  
“I don’t want to go back there.” Luna admitted. Ginny felt nervous, and worried for her.  
“What do they do?”  
“It’s just what they say.” Luna sighed. “They talk about my parents, what’s going to happen to us when we lose, how crazy my mom was…”  
Ginny looked at her, not letting go of her hand. “I’m so sorry, Luna.” And Luna smiled at her, small. She moved a little close. Ginny put her arms around her, letting her rest against her. Luna’s cheek was against Ginny’s shoulder. She watched Luna close her eyes, and Ginny held her tighter.  
“I’m worried about you.’ Ginny said, finally. “Please stay with me tonight. I’ll find you after detention.”  
“Is that even possible?” Luna looked up.  
“Who cares, I’ll find away. I don’t want you to be alone tonight.” They eyes didn’t part.  
“Well, okay.” Luna grinned. Ginny couldn’t help but melt inside. “Thank you Ginny.”  
“I’ll come find you after, I promise.”  
Luna leaned back a little, starting to get up to leave. Ginny didn’t want to let her go. she grabbed her pulling her to a hug. She felt Luna sigh against her, and hug her back. Letting go, Luna looked back at her. She smiled, blushing a little. Ginny looked a little confused, but Luna leaned in fast, kissed her, and then ran off to the castle. 

Ginny was in a daze the whole way back to the castle. It was like her feet knew where to go, but her mind was still at the lake. She was surprised when she found herself at the Fat Lady, mumbling the password.  
“Oh wait!” Ginny remembered. “Is it okay if I have someone from another house sleep over?”  
“You’re asking me?” the portrait asked. Ginny shrugged. “Normally I’d say no, but this year I’d rather see you keep each other safe. Just put her in your sweater.”  
Ginny nodded and thanked her, going into her dorm. She tried to study while she waited, but she couldn’t concentrate. All she could think about was Luna kissing her. Her whole body felt nervous. It reminded her of kissing Harry, but only because it was different. She never thought about kissing another girl, besides Luna. She knew she’d been thinking about it since they met. Maybe that’s what made her so nervous.  
After staring at her notes and not reading them for hours, Ginny gave up. She left the Common Room early, grabbing an extra sweater for Luna. She wandered the halls for a long time. She walked through certain floors twice before she saw her. She was coming down the stairs to meet Ginny. She couldn’t help it she rushed to her when she saw Luna, grabbing her hand almost immediately.  
“Ginny,” Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled Ginny’s sweater around her and they rushed off together. They didn’t stop, rushing past the Fat Lady, and straight to Ginny’s dorm. Ginny pulled the curtains around them so they could be alone. No one could hear them in there.  
“Thank you.” Luna smiled at her.  
“Luna you’re my friend. Don’t mention it.”  
Luna took Ginny’s hand. For a while they talked about normal things, like school, and Hogsmeade, and animals. They laughed a lot, and for a while Ginny almost forgot about the outside world. She only saw Luna smiling at her in her nightgown.  
“You look beautiful.” Ginny said, she couldn’t help it, Luna blushed.  
“No…” She said, getting closer to Ginny, and sitting against her. Ginny put her arms around her.  
“You’re cold.” Ginny said. They sat for a while not talking. Ginny liked the silence. She knew it was late but she couldn’t care. She wanted to stay there forever but she knew she couldn’t. As much as she wanted to ignore the real world and the war, it was always going to be there.  
“When this is all over, I wanna try and play Quidditch.”  
“You do?” Luna said, sitting up.  
“Yeah,” Ginny smiled. “I want to be the first female seeker to win the Cup for England.”  
“You can do it.” She said. “I’ve seen you, I know you can.” Ginny touched Luna’s hair again.  
“What about you?” Ginny asked, and Luna fell silent.  
“I want to prove some of my parent’s theories.” She said. “Right or wrong. I just want to continue what she started.”  
“You should Luna!”  
“Really?” Luna was blushing a little. “The other Raven-“  
“Screw that,” Ginny sat up in front of her “I’ve seen you in action. At the ministry, in class, with the D.A.- Luna, you’re brilliant. You’re better than Ravenclaw.”  
Ginny pulled her closer and Luna’s hand fell on her chest. She could feel her heart beating. Luna swallowed hard, and looked up at Ginny. Her eyes were wide and she could feel herself sweating.  
“I’ve really wanted this.” Luna said. Ginny leaned her forehead against Luna’s.  
“For a long time.” Ginny said. Their faces couldn’t be closer. Ginny was nervous, but her hands were on Luna’s hips. Luna started to kiss her, sloppy at first, but then sweet. Their lips gently touching, and slowly kissing. Ginny’s mind was racing. Their mouths opened as they fell onto the bed. Luna was on top of her. Ginny’s hands were on her face as they kissed.  
She never felt anything like this, she couldn’t stop. Her hands slid up Luna’s body, holding her sides tight. She could feel Luna’s body grinding against her just a little. She couldn’t help but moan, reaching up to pull at Luna’s hair a little. Luna put both her hands on Ginny’s breasts, smiling a little and nipping at Ginny’s lip. Luna squeezed a little, leaning forward to kiss Ginny’s neck.  
Ginny pulled herself on top of Luna. She couldn’t help herself; she kissed Luna all over, Her neck, chin and chest. All the way down to her breast. Taking it in her hands lightly and kissing all over. Luna started to whine. She leaned in kissing Ginny’s neck now too, making the other girl stop and moan.  
“Luna, I can’t stop.” Ginny said, with desperate eyes. She held Luna’s boobs in her hands as the blonde kissed her neck.  
“Really?” Luna asked with an innocent smile. Ginny melted even more.  
“I’ve always liked you Luna, I never thought this would happen.” Ginny said, soft now. She crawled over Luna, laying on her. She started to kiss Luna’s ear, and grab her hips. She held Luna down. Ginny rubbed her thighs, and touched her legs. Luna grabbed onto her, instinctively opening her legs. Ginny’s hand moved inside Luna’s leg now. She held her tight grabbing at her panties. Ginny let just her pink finger drag across Luna’s pink pussy. Luna moaned more, so Ginny did it again with two fingers.  
“Ginny, Ginny wait!” She gasped. Ginny got nervous and grabbed Luna’s face.  
“Are you okay? We can stop!”  
“No! Never!” Luna gasped, grabbing Ginny’s body. She blushed, “I just want to touch you while you touch me.” Ginny never wanted something to happen more. She kissed Luna deeply before laying down next to her. She pushed her night gown up again. This time looking at Luna, her hair was so cute and blonde.  
Ginny moaned Luna’s name, before putting her thumb in Luna’s pussy. She felt Luna do the same and it made Ginny crazy. Luna’s fingers were so small guiding along Ginny’s wet parts. Ginny put a full finger in, and then she felt Luna do the same. She smiled and blushed. Before she knew it, Luna had crawled on top of her and turning so her knees were on either side of Ginny’s head. She leaned forwards so she was laying on Ginny. Ginny’s heart was racing and her head was spinning. She felt Luna start to touch her.  
She groaned unable to control herself. She gasped lifting her head, pushing it into Luna’s legs. She started to lick and lick, up and down Luna’s wet pussy. She smiled kissing and sucking on her clit. She felt Luna start to lick her, so Ginny started to finger her again while she licked her. She could hear her friend moan, uncontrollably, as she licked Ginny too. They couldn’t stop, both of them so close to helping each other finish. Both girls could barely breathe. Ginny was sweating, she gripped Luna’s butt, licking her more until she felt Luna’s hips start to shake. Luna groaned and squealed as she came, trying to keep touching Ginny. She crawled on Ginny, still weak so she could lick her more. She sucked and licked her, fingering Ginny until she came in seconds. Out of breath, she grabbed Luna and kissed her, roughly. She kissed her hard, like she meant it. Like she loved her.  
Luna was shaking, so she laid her down, and held her tight. She was trembling, and Ginny thought she saw tears.  
“Luna, what’s wrong, did I hurt you.”  
“No, no. the opposite.” Luna gasped, smiling as they laid in the dark together.  
“I’m scared, Ginny.”  
“Luna, it’ll be okay.”  
“No, you don’t understand.” Luna said, not moving, but Ginny could feel a distance between them. Ginny held her cheek whipping a tear.  
“In detention they threatened me.”  
“Who did?”  
“The Carrows.”  
“Luna-“  
“They said they’d get me. Or my friends.” She said. “They said the Malfoy’s and you know who are looking for me.”  
“We’ll tell Mcgonagall.”  
“No,” Luna said. “They said they’d take her too. Ginny don’t tell anyone please. We can’t tell anyone about this.”  
“Luna-“  
“Please, they’ll hurt us. We have to be more careful. We can’t do this, not till this is all over.”  
“I can’t let you go Luna. Not now.”  
“They’ll take you Ginny. We can’t.” Luna couldn’t look at her, she just stayed in Ginny’s arms.  
“Are you sure?”  
“They might even know now…I just couldn’t say no. I couldn’t be away from you…” Luna looked up now and held Ginny’s face. Ginny kissed her again. She wanted to tell her how she felt. But she held back, instead she held Luna tight and kissed her deep.  
“I won’t let them hurt you. When I’m here you’ll be safe.”  
“I know, Ginny.” Luna smiled. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Ginny had dreams of a normal happy life living together on a seaside.  
When she woke up Luna was gone, and so where all her Ravenclaw clothes. It was like the last night never happened. She felt a dread inside her chest knowing it would be a long time before it happened again. But in her heart she held on to knowing it would happen again someday, maybe when this is all over like Luna said. She knew it would, it had to, because she still had to tell Luna she loved her.


End file.
